Only to You
by serradragon
Summary: One shot. Inspired by the song Mordred's Lullaby. For years Kyuubi's plans have been in motion as she sings Naruto a dark little lullaby, asking only for his loyalty......


Only to You

By Serradragon

I don't own Naruto or Heather Dale's song Mordred's Lullaby. This is just a one shot that's been stuck in my head not letting me focus on work that I should be doing.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! SAKURA BASHING! LANGUAGE AND BLOOD

* * *

Thunder crashed outside on the stormy night. Branches scraped against the glass causing the small babe to cry and scream in fear. He cried hoping for someone to come comfort him and take away the fear. No one came and he was left completely alone as lightning flashed once again. A pale red glow drifted off the small child and tenderly stroked the infant's scarred cheek. The soft crooning of a female voice drifted through the room to the boy's ears.

_**Hush, Child,  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep**__**……..  
**_

The babe calmed and he gurgled happily now that someone was giving him attention. The beautiful voice continued to sing to the infant lulling him to sleep.

_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep**__**………….. **_

Inside the sleeping babe, the great demon Kyuubi laughed to itself. Those old fools were right, the child was dangerous. And the greatest fool of all, the old Hokage, had prevented them from killing the little brat. This would be a beautiful betrayal. What should have been the village's greatest savior would now be the very instrument of their undoing, all because of the one who spurned her.

_**Guilless Son,**_  
_**I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath………..**_

_**Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty**__** Loyalty Loyalty **_

She crooned to the child. It would take time for her plans to come into fruition but she had it in spades. This boy would be hers and hers alone she thought with a smile.

_**Only to me**__**……… **_  
_**  
**_

******

Naruto sat on the swing watching other children playing with their friends and parents. He wanted to join them so bad. To be included with the others and not ignored. Everyone hated him. Tears blossomed in his crystal blue orbs as he remembered the cruel words those people had told him and the hate-filled eyes that always looked at him. It was soft but he could hear the faint crooning of his "Kaa-san's" voice. He felt better as he hugged himself and listened to her soft melodious tones.

"Kaa-san…" he whispered softly. "What do I do?" the four year old asked.

She was his Kaa-san….she knew everything and was never mean to him. She would have all the answers to his problems. His beautiful mother.

_**Loyalty Only to me**__**……**_

The chibi nodded and wiped his eyes. "Hai Kaa-san. Only to you. My beautiful Kaa-san." He said as a large fox like grin adored his face before he walked to his home. There was a feeling of warmth that spread through his being. He was happy she was happy. All Naruto wanted was to make his Kaa-san happy. If she wanted his loyalty he'd give it to her, even if he didn't know what it was exactly.

Kyuubi purred contently as the boy climbed into his bed that night and started to fall asleep. She crooned to him like she did every night, the dark lullaby gently lulling him into her hate filled dreams for the future. Everything was going according to plan. 

******

The teen sat on top of his father's monument glaring at the village below him. Sixteen years….sixteen years he and his mother had been cursed to this existence they shared by the worthless cesspool below them. To him the sunset made it appear as though the sky was burning. It was welcoming to have something to distract him from the day he'd spent with the traitor returned, lecher, and pathetic excuse of a kunoichi. He wished they shared the comadere that he could see in the other teams. It would be nice to share his secret with someone…

The familiar and welcome warmth of pleasure from his mother pulsed within him. Suddenly his team didn't matter so much to him any more. They weren't important, not them or the village, only his Kaa-sama. The lullaby he'd heard since before he could remember drifted through his head in her enchanting voice he loved to hear.

_**Guilless Son  
Your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose his puppet behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her**_

She sung the old story to him, the one that told the story of his family and his curse. He growled feeling anger at the worthless village knowing they were responsible for his mother being inside him. His bastard father was the one who did the foul sin at the behest of the peons below them. They didn't know he could talk to her still, that she counseled him, comforted him, protected him from the drugs they tried to slip him in his food.

"What do you ask of me Kaa-sama?" the 16 year old asked tenderly. If she asked, he'd jump from the cliff on which he sat. She had never, in all his life, ever hurt him and she never would.

_**Loyalty Only to me…………**_

"Only to you Kaa-sama. Only to you…" he said. Sighing he laid back and looked up at the emerging stars. His arms folded behind his head while closing his amethyst orbs. Her voice kept humming in his head lulling him into a state of calm.__

_**Hush, Child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep….. **_

The ever-familiar melody circled him mind and consciousness along with his Kaa-sama's happiness. Everything was right in the world for him. Soon he would do her bidding and tear this village asunder. They would rue the day they dared cross his beautiful mother and him. Perhaps Sasuke would join the two of them. He was almost a blood brother with how the village had betrayed him as well….. 

_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep**__**……**_

Kyuubi grinned within the seal baring her massive fangs. It would soon be time. The boy was ready.

****** 

Flames danced in the night sky as Naruto detonated the fire tags in the tower and other places in the village. No longer would they hide the truth. There was delight in his crimson eyes, his mother's eyes, as he watched the village burn. His mother was so pleased with him it burned throughout his body. He could feel her strength bleeding into him as his reward for obedience. His mother's voice hummed to him as he slit open a random civilian's throat with the razor sharp claws his mother gifted him with.

Screams of fear and the dying filled the night air, music to his mother's ears, as he stood in the market square.

_**Guilless Son,  
Each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold….**_

Sakura was in front of him now. Her worthless pleading fell on his deaf ears. His Kaa-sama's voice was more important to him than any swill the bitch or anyone else could say whilst his mother sang.

"Silence bitch! Kaa-sama is singing." He hissed venomously. He could see the looks of horror on their faces.

"Kyuubi is controlling his mind." Kakashi said drawing a kunai.

"How dare you use her name you filth." He spat at the lecherous fool. His teammates were drawing their weapons. As he looked at Sasuke the teen's eyes turned a shade of red to match his own. Suddenly his mother's voice dimmed and he could barely hear it. Terror struck his very heart, followed by rage.

"Naruto how long has she been speaking to you?" Kakashi asked. He prayed Sasuke's sharringan would clear Naruto's mind enough to reason with him. The blond hissed as he looked for the cause of the interference.

"Kaa-sama is always with me. I have always done exactly as she has asked." He said softly. "You did this to us…and now you are trying to silence her as well."

"Kyuubi is manipulating you." Sakura stated. Naruto snarled and looked to Sasuke. The one who was like him. As his eyes met once again his mother's voice grew yet softer.

Naruto growled at the Uchiha. Those horrible eyes could dim his mother's beautiful voice. They were not going to take that from him. He wasn't going to allow these ingrates to silence his Kaa-sama as well. They would die for their treachery.

He reached deeply for the red chakra that his mother had gifted him with his whole life. It came to his call so easily. It lashed out at Sasuke as the power gently cloaked Naruto's whole body. He went for the raven's eyes first whilst he reveled in his mother's embrace. The raven screamed as the red energy entered his eye sockets and destroyed them. Both the cyclops and banshee rushed to the Uchiha's crumpled form.

He had never been this happy before. Naruto almost purred in pleasure as he could once again hear his Kaa-sama's beautiful voice. His eyes slid shut in joy. The tail of his cloak swayed softly behind him. No longer did the glares of hate and loathing bother him. He didn't even notice the stared of utter horror on his comrades' faces.

_**Loyalty**__**, Loyalty, Loyalty**_

"Loyalty." He whispered back to her.

_**Loyalty**_

"Why Naruto?" Iruka said from behind the blond. Naruto turned to look at the man. There was an obvious gleam of insanity in his blood red eyes.

"Loyalty…" he whispered to his mother ignoring the one before him. The large tail behind him grew larger as it began splitting into more. Already a fourth was budding.

"You're loyal to the village!" the scarred chunin screamed.

_**Only to me…….**_

"Only to you…." He said. Those present trembled as the energy surrounding Naruto grew to a peak. Kakashi was swatted away as he neared Naruto and eaten alive by the acidic chakra that surrounded the adolescent.

"What?" Iruka responded confused as he faltered in his charge. The blond laughed insanely as he threw back his head with shear bliss on his face.

"ONLY TO YOU KAA-SAMA!" he screamed as he released the built up energy.

Kyuubi purred in pleasure as Naruto wrought hell upon the insignificant mortals. Her plan was almost complete. Her voice filled the chamber for only her to hear.

_**For the child of my body,  
the flesh of my soul**__**…  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole….**_

Everyone and everything in the immediate area was eradicated as Kyuubi's chakra consumed the village. The blond alone remained in the epicenter. He fell backwards to the ground laughing weakly in happiness. It was finished. The heavens opened themselves as rain descended on the smoking crater that was formerly Konohagakure, as though weeping for its fall. Tears burned Naruto's eyes as he stared up into the rain, never had he ever felt this much pain in all his existence. His mother's soft singing comforted him though, his lullaby….

_**Hush, Child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep**__**...**_

She gently coaxed the boy to the seal chamber. Now was her chance. He was weak and malleable. The guileless fool that the boy was would finally restore her freedom.

_**  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep**__**…….**_

Sapphire orbs opened in the dank sewer he perceived the curse to be. There standing behind the massive gate she stood in all her glory. Never before had she allowed him to come here and see her like this. It brought tears to his eyes as he basked in her beauty.

_**Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty**_

The chant filled his mind. The one thing his mother wanted. The one thing he would always give if she asked.

_**Only to me**__**………….  
**_

"Only to you." He said just outside the bars. One of her many tails slipped through the barrier and rested lightly on his shoulder. Pride swelled within him. She was pleased with him. The tail drifted up and brushed his chin, moving his gaze up to the frail piece of paper that sealed his mother in this hellish prison. Only a few lines of the once complicated seal remained and the franticly pulsed with blue light. He knew what his mother wanted, what he wanted to give her…..what he was going to give her now.

He reached for the seal. It felt like aged rice paper beneath his fingers, so frail and weak. His mind refused to believe that it was strong enough to trap her. The notion was ludicrous. A growl tore itself from his throat as he ripped the offending paper away. Naruto looked up to his mother for praise. Surely she would reward him for this, love him, speak to him…. The demon chuckled and grinned wider than the Cheshire cat. A massive pulse burst from the other side of gate as they moved outward allowing her to exit.

Naruto returned to the outside as it felt like he was being torn apart. He could hear the sobbing and moaning of those who escaped his mother's fury now… His scream pierced the night as the red light of his mother surrounded him. He could see her now as she towered over him, her tails flung wide in all their glory. Whimpers escaped him as the light vanished.

"Please Kaa-sama….please sing for me….." the blond pleaded as his lifeblood slipped away. Kyuubi looked down on the boy. He had been a good tool. She would humor the dying mortal in reward for his faithful service. Almost tenderly her tail brushed his cheek. He smiled and turned his face into the soft fur, relishing that his mother finally touched him. The soft crooning his loved so much filled the landscape with the mesmerizing tones.

_**Hush, Child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep**__**...**_

His eyes slid closed almost against his will. He wanted to watch his mother, to see her glory. The haunting melody coaxed his eyes to shut and stay shut. He was so tired….

_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep**__**…….**_

His breathing grew more and more shallow as his blood pooled around him. Kyuubi grinned and sat before the boy watching the human suffer.

_**Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty**_

Naruto felt at peace. He knew she was pleased with him. The chant that always filled his mind was still there growing more faint as his exhaustion grew.

_**Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty**_

One last time his eyes opened and looked up at the mighty demon.

"Only to you……."


End file.
